


A Special Day at the Gold Saucer

by SoruyaWrites



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Birthday fic for Aerith, F/F, Fluff, Gold Saucer Date, Just AerTi going on a nice date and winning each other plushies, belated but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoruyaWrites/pseuds/SoruyaWrites
Summary: Tifa surprises Aerith for her birthday with a date at the Gold Saucer.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 15





	A Special Day at the Gold Saucer

**Author's Note:**

> First FFVII and AerTi fic! Was super busy most of the week, so it's a belated Aerith birthday fic. Hope you enjoy!

Tifa and Aerith were sitting in the gondola, holding hands while Aerith leaned her head on Tifa’s shoulder. The two had traveled quite a long way to get from Midgar to Corel so they were feeling a little tired. Aerith didn’t quite mind though as it meant she and Tifa could huddle together like this.

Their brief reprieve was interrupted by the distant sound of a jolly tune. Aerith lifted her head from Tifa’s shoulder and the pair both looked up towards the top of the canyon. As the gondola drew closer towards the end of its path, Aerith’s eyes lit up as she saw the bright lights of the Gold Saucer come into view.

“Out of all the ways I was thinking you could surprise me, this was quite unexpected,” Aerith teased Tifa lightly. Tifa blushed slightly.

“I was thinking about doing something simpler, but every idea I had seemed underwhelming. And besides, today is your birthday! I wanted to spoil you for your special day,” Tifa said with a chuckle.

“You’re so sweet!” Aerith replied. She threw her arms around Tifa in appreciation.

The gondola came to a halt and its doors opened. Aerith and Tifa exited onto the platform and walked towards the Gold Saucer entrance. They greeted the receptionist, with Tifa asking for two tickets. When the receptionist told them the price, Aerith stepped forward before Tifa held out a hand in front of her to gently stop her.

“Tonight is on me.” Tifa gave Aerith a wink and pulled out her wallet to pay for the two tickets. The couple retrieved their tickets and walked into the Gold Saucer. However, Aerith paused in her tracks and tapped Tifa on the shoulder.

“Tifa, are you sure you’re okay with paying for everything tonight?” Aerith knew that Tifa’s job as a bartender paid decently enough for comfortable living in Midgar, but the Gold Saucer was quite pricey in comparison. Besides, whenever the couple went on dates before, they would usually tag-team payments, unless Aerith insisted on treating Tifa on certain days.

Tifa smiled reassuringly at Aertih. “Of course! As I said, it’s your birthday and you’ve done so much for me and I want to thank you too.” Aerith found herself quite touched. However, Aerith wanted to reciprocate Tifa’s gestures too.

“Well, thank you so much!” Aerith eagerly thanked Tifa and continued, “Then in that case, I’ll just have to get something nice for you too while we’re here!”

“Aerith, I appreciate it, but you really don’t have to.”

“I know that it’s my birthday and you want to be the one to treat me and all, but I also wanna do something for you too,” Aerith told Tifa with a determined expression. She even pumped her fists in front of her to show her resolve. Tifa just couldn’t say no to an expression like that.

“Alright. If I find something I like, I’ll let you know,” Tifa assured Aerith. Then she asked, “Where do you want to go first?”

“I think I want to play some games first!”

***

Aerith and Tifa enjoyed themselves in the Wonder Square arcade. Tifa dominated at Arm Wrestling and the 3D Battler games with her physical strength and martial arts prowess, while Aerith cheered her on. The two took turns playing the other games, steadily accruing GP.

The final game they stopped at was Mog House. The couple cooed at how adorable the Mogs were. Tifa let Aerith be the one to feed and encourage the main Mog, timing the Kupo Nut feedings just right. At the end when the Mog and his beloved got together and started a family, both women each shed a tear.

“Tifa, I hope that can be us someday,” Aerith said half-jokingly as the last baby Mog waved to signal the end on the screen.

“Including having 12 children?” Tifa asked jokingly.

“Well, maybe not 12, but it would be nice to have a family together. But seriously, I would be happy to be with you, children or no children,” Aerith responded while chuckling a bit. Tifa pecked Aerith on the cheek and gave her a fond smile. Aerith returned it and they joined hands and went to the arcade prize desk to exchange their GP for a prize.

Aerith caught Tifa eyeing a Mog plush. “Seems someone really liked the Mog House game!” Aerith teased Tifa lightly.

“Oh! Yeah, it was very cute,” Tifa replied startled before looking back at Aerith’s line of sight towards the Mog plush. “Don’t worry about me though. You can choose what you want.”

“Well, I think I want my girlfriend to have the prize she’s been looking at since we got here!” Aerith smiles brightly but waits expectantly for Tifa’s affirmation that this was okay. Tifa glances at the Mog plush then back at Aerith before nodding, knowing that once Aerith was determined to get something, it was hard to deter her. Nonetheless, Tifa loved this about her. Aerith turned to the attendant at the desk. “I would like to exchange our GP for the Mog plush please!”

***

The couple spent some time just wandering through the Gold Saucer. They watched a couple Chocobo races, rode on the Shooting Coaster, and bought some snacks and shared them in the Wonder Square.

As the day turned to late afternoon, they went to the Battle Square. At first they spent time just combing through Dio’s museum, musing over the strange artifacts there. Then as they just idled about, Aerith walked over to one of the terminals to check out the battle prizes available. As she scrolled through, she stopped on an item marked Chocobo plush. It sounded adorable and Aerith thought it could complement Tifa’s Mog plsuh. Its price was marked at 150 BP so Aerith concluded one could just make it through four or five battles to get that much BP. However, she didn’t feel quite up to battling for that long if it wasn’t necessary.

“Hey, did you find something?” Tifa tapped Aerith’s shoulder and asked. Aerith blinked, startled out of her thoughts. Tifa looked over Aerith at the terminal screen.

“I was just looking through the prizes and I thought the Chocobo plush would be cute. Except I don’t really feel like fighting just for sport, y’know?” Aerith remarked. She wanted the Chocobo plush, but she was willing to give up on it if the only way she could get it was by participating in battle.

“I’ll get it for you,” Tifa replied and smiled determinedly.

“Wait, really?” Aerith didn’t have time to stop Tifa before Tifa was walking to the registration desk.

Once Tifa was registered for participation in the Arena, she turned to Aerith to answer her, “Of course! It’s your birthday and you’ve been the one spoiling me after we got in here. Let me return the favor.” Aerith was amazed by how considerate Tifa was. Before Tifa entered the Arena, she handed her Mog plush to Aerith and Aerith wrapped her arms around Tifa in a hug.

“Thank you. You’re amazing,” Aerith complimented her girlfriend before giving her a kiss for luck. “I’ll be cheering the loudest for you!”

Tifa kissed Aerith’s forehead and walked through the Arena entrance.

***

“Go, Tifa!!! You got this!!! Take down that Golem!!!” Aerith shouted enthusiastically as she watched Tifa down enemy after enemy. Tifa was on her fourth battle and she had been pretty lucky with her handicaps. Despite being poisoned, having her Support and Command Materia disabled, and unable to use items, Tifa still powered through with her base skills alone. She was a little worn down and her breathing came out a little labored, but she would win that Chocobo plush for Aerith no matter what. She also beamed with confidence at hearing Aerith’s very encouraging cheers.

However, this Golem proved to be a tough foe. Tifa couldn’t just get by with agility and fast hits alone. She focused on hitting harder and stronger, making sure her kicks and punches were more concentrated than they were for her previous foes. They exchange some blows with Tifa putting some dents in the metal monster and the Golem leaving scratches and bruises on Tifa’s body. At some point, both parties sunk to the ground, with the match declared as a draw. Some attendants came to give Tifa potions and other healing items, which brought her back to a more stable condition.

As soon as Tifa exited the Arena, Aerith came over and grasped Tifa’s hands, making sure she was okay and offering to use some healing magic if Tifa wanted. “You were so cool out there! But I hope you didn’t get messed up too badly!” Aerith exclaimed. Tifa had to take some time reassuring Aerith she was alright.

After they took some time to rest from the excitement, the two went over to check Tifa’s score: 163 BP. Aerith high-fived Tifa, congratulating her on her battles. Then Tifa grabbed Aerith’s hand and led her to the terminal to claim the Chocobo plush.

***

It was now nighttime and Aerith and Tifa were seated across from each other on the gondola ride, with their plushies seated next to each other beside Aerith. Fireworks were going off outside, shining in colorful, vibrant bursts. As the gondola took them higher, Aerith looked down in amazement, seeing all the bright lights coming from each of the attractions. The gondola passed next to part of the Chocobo racetrack, with both girls gasping as the Chocobos ran past their gondola.

When the gondola arrived at the highest point, Aerith turned to face Tifa with a warm smile. “Tifa, thank you so much for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome,” Tifa replies affectionately. “And happy birthday, Aerith. I love you.” Tifa leans forward slowly before looking away, a shy blush on her cheeks.

“I love you too, Tifa,” Aerith says softly as she puts her hand on Tifa’s cheek so that Tifa is facing her again. When they make eye contact, Tifa nods, and Aerith leans in, kissing Tifa full on the lips as the fireworks reach their finale. Aerith feels herself feeling warm and bubbly. Spending her birthday with Tifa, was something she would never forget for many years to come.


End file.
